The reaction of 2-aryl-4,5,5-trialkyl-delta squared-1,3,4-oxadiazolines generated from 1-aroyl-2,3,3-trialkyldiaziridines with both electrophilic and nucleophilic reagents will be investigated. Examples of electrophilic reagents to be employed are diethylacetylene dicarboxylate and diethylazo dicarboxylates; nucleophilic reagents to be used are enamines and nitrones. The products of thermolysis of 1-aroyl-2,3-dialkyldiaziridines will be investigated. One product has already been characterized, namely benzamides. The alkylation of anions of 1,3,3-trialkyldiaziridines will be studied as will the rearrangement of 1-aroyl-2-alkyl-3-aryldiaziridines and similar systems by strong bases. The isomerization of 1-aroyl-2,3-dialkyl-3-(3-butenyl)-diaziridines and 1-aroyl-2-(1-phenyl-2-benzoyl-2-propenyl)-3,3-pentamythylene diaziridines will be undertaken.